In recent years, a three-dimensional display device such as a three-dimensional television on which a displayed image is stereoscopically viewed has been spread, and a technique that can easily generate left-eye and right-eye image groups (stereoscopic images) that can be stereoscopically viewed for a three-dimensional display device is desired. For this reason, devices for generating pseudo images of images obtained when a subject is photographed from a predetermined viewpoint in a simulated manner start to be used for applications for generating stereoscopic images for various three-dimensional display devices.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes a multi-viewpoint image generating system for performing pattern matching on a left image and a right image obtained by photographing a subject through a stereo camera having two right and left cameras so as to search for corresponding pixels of the left image and the right image, and interpolating or extrapolating a distance between the two corresponding pixels so as to generate pseudo images on predetermined positions along an arrangement direction of the left image and the right image.